Choices Chapter 1
by S0lar Flare
Summary: This is a story of an OC of mine, Summer, who must decide on tough choices. Throughout the story, there will be moral choices, which will dictate where she goes. I hope you enjoy it. A friend's OC is here, along with 'Legit' Ham-ham characters as well.


He paced back and forth within the room. Lighting flashed and struck the earth outside constantly. The pattering of rain made it seem all the more intense, but it was all just noise. He was waiting on someone. His fur was as black as the night outside, the iris of his eyes had a reddish hue His cape dragged along the ground a bit, the golden chain linking the collar ends together making a small jingling noise. He stopped and looked out the window, raising each individual finger and pressing them back down on his arm in a pattern. The claws barely touched him, and they were sharp as could be. His horns curved to the finest arch and the red in his eyes only made him look all the more threatening.

The door opened and a few others entered the room. He turned and examined them. Their black wings showed they'd just recently arrived from their journey as he ordered them to do, a little covered with the rain from outside. He turned and narrowed his eyes. The one in front flinched a bit from his movement, but stood once more at attentative state. He held up a paw and his claws nearly touched under the soldier's neck. The soldier tensed up, expecting the worst.

"What did you learn?"

"We learned that...she's capable of holding her own. Lost a few of the group on the way back from what we learned."

"Tranquility was always a stubborn angel. And what exactly did you learn?"

"She seems to be after the same person you're after. Your daughter."

He turned away. His claws just barely missed the soldier's neck, who in turn let out a small sigh of thanks. He went to the window and turned back, smiling. Not a thankful smile. No, this was a smile that seemed nice, but only evil lay behind the image.

"Thank you." He said. They turned to leave, but he nodded his head at two nearby guards, who moved ahead and of the leaving group.

"You know. You almost got away with it. But you see...I never said I had a daughter. Nor did I ever say I was after her."

The three others, all looked at one another. "W-What?"

"You think I would not notice? I sent out a guard to trick her into telling me her goals. And now that I know, you think you'd be off the hook. But, I've never once spoken of my daughter, nor of what I have in plan for her."

He raised his paws, looking to the leader. He dissapeared into a black mist. Before they could react, he had reappeared, peircing his claws through the group leader's chest. The soldier's body turned from a mirage of grey to a darkned white. His wings changed from pure black wings to solid white ones as well.

"I don't appreciate it when I have uninvited guests enter my home. It's a shame you two won't get to make it back there."

She looked out the window, admiring the vibrant sunlight and passing of the clouds. She had eyes as blue as the ocean, fur as white as snow, and a halo that shined with an almost un-natural essence. She wore a light green cloak with a few exotic symbols on the back of it with the color yellow. She brushed a bit of her fur out from her eyes, turning around when she heard the footsteps of her aide coming into the room. He ruffled his wings a little and took a breath, nodding his head.

"Pardon me, madam. I'm sorry to say-"

"Yes, I know they failed. They signed up for that mission, and they knew the risks. I'm also sure he knew that with his -own- infiltraitors."

The guard who had come to tell of the news opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again. She was correct. They had signed onto a dangerous job, and had slipped up in their work. It cost them more than just what they agreed to receive for getting information. In their case, it was more or less needed to get information that she needed, and they knew that it was a one way trip. No Angel had gone to Bane's domain and came back out. Likewise went for any Demon who entered into hers. It was rather easy to lure or trick the opposite species to show their true colors.

"Tell me. Is she -really- who he's after as well?"

"Yes, madam."

She turned back to the window and sighed. "That's...problematic. If he's after her...it can only mean he wants her to take over for him."

"Do you need an heir as well?"

"She is, my heir. But she is his as well. I need..." she began to press a paw to her forehead, thinking. "No, I can't do that. It's too much."

"Nothing is too much, madam. What you choose to do, everyone will support you."

"It's not that I can't do this. It's that if I do...well. Let's just say our worlds won't be threatend. It would be the real world, that would be in danger."

She shook her head, and told the aide what she needed. He nodded his head and took off.

"Too bad that I know Bane all too well. He'll do the same thing I'm about to do. I just hope that she can make the two of them like each other, and not try to kill one another."

The sun shone through an open window, letting in both the scent of the outside and the feeling of a warm afternoon. The sun shone directly on a sleeping hamster, a student on her last year. This student wore an orange hood with several black stripes on it. Her fur was a very bright yellow. The iris of her eyes were an orange color that matched her hood. Her paws had a greyish tone to them also. On her right ear, there was also a black streak that thinned out the middle of her ear. Her name, was Summer.

She opened her eyes, jumping up from her sleep. She pressed her paws to her head, shaking it. She'd sworn she had a bad dream but she wasn't all too sure. Another paw tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at who was there, and it was just someone asking if she was alright. She nodded her head and explained she just dozed off. Her eyes looked back down at her desk, looking at all the questions on the sheet of paper. She looked at it and shook her head, not wanting to answer the questions she didn't know the answers to. Either that, or she didn't want to know the answers. A bird flew by the window and landed next to her. Summer raised her paw up to it and smiled, lost in thought.

"Summer!"

She turned her head and the bird flew away. A hamster wearing a red scarf and with white fur with small streaks of blue came into the room and sat down next to her. This hamster's name was Nichole, and she'd been one of Summer's friends since their freshman year. Nichole wasn't exactly a grade-A student, so she had to be held back a year. That didn't really stop her from being able to get into classes she didn't belong in though.

"Nichole, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked

"C'mon...you've got a substitute today! It'll be fine!"

"Whatever. What's with the dumb look?"

"Pfft, show's what you know. Dying is the new thing for the world!"

"...Jason made you do this, didn't he?"

Nichole glared at her and huffed. Summer nodded her head and leaned back in her chair, propping it against the wall. Jason, was Nichole's boyfriend. He was always changing a lot of stuff about his styles. One week he could be looking like the best hamster in the school, and the next week, he could change and look like one of the snobbiest. But however he looked, Jason remained the same way. He was kind, caring, and just enojoyable to be around. Everyone kinda forgot what he looked like though, because he changed so much. Whenever some hamster came looking very strange, they knew it was him.

"So, Summer. You hear about the new kids?"

"The freshmen?"

"No. There's two new students on their senior year here."

"Really? Who?"

Nichole shrugged. "Dunno. I just heard it from Jason. I think he has homeroom with the new girl. The new guy though..." Nichole pointed the next door with her paw. The window in that room was also open. "Look, there he is!"

Summer leaned her chair back down and looked out the window. There was indeed a new student. The girls couldn't see too much past all the rest of the kids, but the boy had different traits to make him easier to see. His back was a solid grey color running from between his eyes, over his ears and all the way down to his feet. His front was a solid white color, with his paws being a very dark grey, yet not being completely black. His eyes were also a grey tone. He was working on a piece of paper but lifted his head up and looked out the window. He noticed the two girls looking at him, and he gave a small nod. Nichole sat back down after having to lean out to see, and Summer waved at him.

"Kinda a colorless hamster, if you ask me..."

Summer leaned back again and looked at her friend. "That shows what you know. I think he looks pretty good. Even the most simple colors can make something just pop out."

"Whatever...maybe you can be his friend."

"Nichole, you should really get to your class. You're already failing by one grade."

She shot a glare at Summer. Summer just shrugged. Nichole was always like that. If someone knew she was doing wrong, she'd glare at them or try to find a way to make them feel bad. Summer though, didn't really care. She knew when her friend was doing wrong, and even though Summer had skipped out of classes and deeds that she knew were wrong, she didn't want her friend getting farther behind that she already was. Nichole got up from where she sat and went around, saying hello to a few more hamsters that she knew. Summer set her chair back down on the ground and looked back out the window. She looked over to the new student she saw with Nichole and studied him a bit. For some reason, Summer shivered as she looked at him. Like he gave her an uneasy feeling. The bell rang for the end of the day to come, and all the students poured out of their rooms, eager to get home and do whatever it was they planned on doing. All that Summer really planned on doing, was for her to go home and just fall asleep. But with the others she lived with, that was easier said than done.

The splashing of water on the shores of the earth caused her to open her eyes. She rubbed her head, it throbbing a bit in pain. She also didn't notice it at first, but she was rubbing her head without her hood up. It lay down off of her, and she didn't notice it due to her exhaustion. Yet, after she had woken up a bit, she scrambled to put it back on. The moon cut down to the earth and gave everything a serene glow. The water even came up and grazed her feet. The moon cast out a glow that was bright enough for her to see, and the water seemed to reflect and shimmer with a peaceful serenity.

"Don't tell me I'm at another meeting..."

"Summer. It's good to see you again." Two voices said

"Damn."

She turned her head and saw two figures behind her. The first wore a solid black collard cape, a gold chain linking both the ends to keep it up. He had dark red eyes, fur as dark as the sky above and two sharp horns sticking out from his head. They seemed to shine from the moon as well, along with two wings sticking out from his back. A pair of dark black bat wings, along with several sharp looking claws on his paws.

The second figure had fur as white as could be, a light yellow cloak and emerald eyes. A top of her head was a halo that seemed to glow with an un-natural essence, and had two pair of delicate looking angel wings on her back. Both the figures looked at one another and nodded their heads.

"Summer, do you remember us?"

"...Yes. I do."

"And that's all you've got to say? You haven't changed since last time we saw you."

"Last time you saw me, you both were together. Now look at you. You can't even get past your differences to come see me for a freaking birthday."

"We are together. Just that now, we can't be together. Don't you understand?"

"I understand that you're following an old, old, law passed down successor to successor. And it's not fair for me."

"Life is never fair, kiddo. You think I like having to do this?"

Summer just folded her arms and looked at the figure in black. She was clearly not amused.

"Ok, maybe I do. But that doesn't mean I don't love you, or your mother."

"Summer, we only brought you here because...well. We have something to tell you."

"Figures. Nothing's ever just "Hey, Summer. Nice job on passing high-school." I've always gotta hear your problems, and now there's some huge problem that's arisen and -I'm- supposed to do something about it. Real nice freakin' job." Summer said to the one in white

"Summer..."

Summer let out a huff of air. "I'm sorry. It's just...my life hasn't been easy, you know? And now I've got a feeling it's gonna get a lot harder. It always does when you two show up."

"Well, looks like you've still got my perceptive skills. Because you guessed right." The one in black said

"Of course."

"Summer, you know what you are, right?"

"I try not to think about it. But everyday, I have to look in a mirror and see my own reflection back at me. Then I pull my hood up and it's still there. It'll never go away. That's what a half-breed is. An imperfection of someone's mistake. In this case, yours."

"Gotta give the girl credit, she's still as smart as you were, Tranquility."

"Yeah. Sounds as depressing as you were when she was the only one left too, Bane."

Bane, the black hamster, glared over to Tranquility. She just wagged a finger at him.

"...Moving on. Summer, we're here in an act of peace. We won't fight one another, so long as you can do something for us." Bane said

"What?"

"You, are our child. We had wanted more than that, but we never told you. You were the first of four and the only one to survive. Our genes, your father and I, aren't meant to mix."

"But that didn't stop us from trying, now did it?"

Tranquility now shot Bane a glare. He rolled his eyes with a small snicker. "Perv..." She whispered beneath her breath

"Love you too, sweetie."

"Anyway...I wasn't actually meant to have children. But there were four babies, you being one of them. You were the only one that lived. We thought you'd actually be normal, but when you were seven, well. You know the story."

"Yeah. I grew horns and had a halo over my head. And you were both ashamed to take me anywhere until you made this hood."

"We were not ashamed, Summer. Although your mother and I don't get along now, we still love you. And that's what this conversation is about. We know we weren't there for you most of your life, and we understand if you hate us. Hell, I would even hate me." Summer's father spoke. "But now, you're all grown up. And we need a successor. But you can only pick one of us."

Summer blinked a bit and rubbed her ears. "Sorry, what? I heard a bunch of mumbled words. You want me to pick, between the two of you, to take over for you? Is that what you said?"

"Yes. You heard right." Tranquility said

Summer shook her head. She folded her arms and tapped one of her paws on her arm. "No. No, I'm done with you. Both of you. You leave me when I'm eleven years old, and I have to basically live on my own."

"Summer, you-"

"No, I'm done. All my life you've just came to me for a favor. Now you're both wanting an impossible choice. Get out of here."

"I'm sorry, Summer. I wish I was there more."

"You can't escape your bloodline, Summer."

"Maybe I can't. But I sure can escape my mother and father. Get out of my dream."

Summer opened her eyes and looked around the room. The neon lights of the nearby sign assured her she was still at her home and not somewhere else. She sighed, leaning her head back on the pillow. She pulled her hood down and left it hanging off her neck. The halo she had gave off a faint glow, her horns grazing the bottom of it. She turned her head and looked out the window, listening to the sound of the rain. She closed her eyes and a small tear began to run down her cheek.


End file.
